<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drake's under the Hood by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503447">Drake's under the Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Last Man Standing (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Batkids Age Reversal, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Dark Tim Drake, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Joker loses DC's protection, Romance, Tim Drake is Red Hood, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyg has kidnapped a victim and the Red Hood is in pursuit to put the monster down for good. Only this time the Red Hood is not Jason Todd rather Timothy Drake. Whose already working on cleaning up Gotham City since he started with the Joker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Joker (DCU), Tim Drake &amp; Ra's al Ghul, Tim Drake &amp; Rose Wilson, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello guys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>An idea I've had for a while now is Timothy Drake as the Red Hood so obviously a change around to canon.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Timothy was the second Robin, with being the one who got killed by the Joker.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now let's get on with the story</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>underground bunker in Gotham City</p><p>Timothy Drake slips down from a vent and lands quietly. The Red Hood wearing a brown leather jacket, gray armor underneath, black cargo pants, military boots, and obviously a red helmet covering his whole head. Also has dual handguns in shoulder hostlers underneath his jacket, and a utility belt strapped around his waist.</p><p>Right now, he's going for one of Arkham's deadlier unredeemable rouges. The ones like Joker, Two-Face, since yes Bruce, sorry about your friend but he's wasted every chance to get better. He's gotten sick of seeing more innocent bodies pile up due to Dent's mental insanity Timothy notes. Other unredeemable dirtbags from Scarecrow to simple rapists, pedophiles, scum who will not change.</p><p>Other criminals who merely get caught in a bad situation, murdered a person out of greed, various other reasons, and wasn't going to become a serial killer, a person who actually wants to get better Timothy knows he leaves breathing so they can see another day, etc.</p><p>Mind you, in a firefight, all bets are off, since he got injured at times when working under Batman merely from being unable to use the only option being to kill the bad guy. It's not as easy to fight nonlethally as they make it seem in the comic books or films. And he is not ever making that mistake again, he's died once before. It's not an experience Timothy knows he wants to repeat in the near future.</p><p>Currently making his way around an old, brick wall Timothy sees Lazlo Valentin aka Professor Pyg with a large knife ready to start on his new victim, a black-haired girl in her late teens, strapped down to a table. while surrounded by other pieces of medical equipment and containers filled with chopped up human body parts. Body parts Pyg uses to stitch his victims together, since in Lazlo Valentin's insane mind he is making them better. Removing all their pain and improving their physical bodies, really nothing more than zombies.</p><p>Briefly, Timothy notes this lab looks like something the ZTF terrorist organization used on the Fringe TV show, before getting his head back into the present. Watching as Pyg raises up his knife Red Hood pulling out one of his handguns fires off a single round which enters Valentin's head and blows the man's deranged brains out the back. Pyg staggers for a moment coughing up blood then falls to the filthy floor.</p><p>Holstering his weapon Timothy notes like he did with Joker for not bothering trying to bring Bruce into some confrontation. He had more than enough proof Batman would never deal with his enemies, for even finding a better jail that keeps them locked up. Instead of Arkham's revolving door. With Bruce in his public persona has used his vast wealth to keep his rouge's gallery in Arkham because of believing Arkham is the only place they can heal.</p><p>Frankly, Bruce's bull-headed, inflexible attitude of my views is the law and you don't follow it you're an enemy crap Bruce spews, is one of his main issues with Batman. Especially on his judgment of the rather few vigilantes like Green Arrow or him who kill are condemned as mass murders one day away from being the Joker. Something that Superman with other Justice League members who blindly follow Batman is most irritating.</p><p>Really Red Hood wishes if they don't want to get their hands dirty, fine, but leave the ones who do, alone in peace. Like Barry Allen who is Oliver Queen's younger brother, in everything but blood, operates differently than Ollie, but doesn't judge Arrow for it. Which the last Timothy checked Barry let Wally take his place on the Justice League, mostly from having had enough of the Dark Knight and Superman on their high horses.</p><p>Exiting his thoughts Red Hood reaches down undoing the clamps keeping the woman tied down and removes the rag, as the person instantly grabs ahold of Timothy breaking down in tears.</p><p>"It's okay, okay. It's over, what's your name?" Timothy asks reassuringly.</p><p>"Eve Baxter," the woman says.</p><p>"That's a nice name" Timothy replies.</p><p>Suddenly the nearby door bursts open as three men, all Dollotrons for being made up of different body parts and immune to pain, due to the point of such damage they've become zombies.</p><p>"Close your eyes," Timothy says.</p><p>Eve shuts her eyes only just as Red Hood reaches for his weapons Ravager in her full gear appears swiftly behind the things. Pulling out her sword the former League of Assassins member cuts off the heads of the inhuman things rather swiftly before they can react. Sheathing her sword Rose walks over to her partner.</p><p>"So, a good idea I come along and cover the other entrance hmm?" Rose asks.</p><p>"Yeah it was" Timothy replies than turning back to the victim "It's okay, you can open your eyes again."</p><p>Eve opens her eyes with looking at the two rescuers instead of the pile of inhuman things a short distance from them, or Professor Pyg's body laying on the ground.</p><p>"We better be off before the wonderful GCPD show up," Timothy says.</p><p>"Agreed, just stay here. The GCPD will be here in a matter of minutes, I already sent in an unknown tip" Rose says.</p><p>"Okay and thank you both for saving me. You know some of the news media is complaining about the rights of the people killed, saying they needed therapy, or that one billionaire Bruce Wayne who thinks you people are nothing more than murders. I disagree, I'm with the people who are thankful there are people like you out here helping us. Making sure we are safe at night, maybe there are new monsters who will show up but at least we don't have to worry about the old ones" Eve says happily.</p><p>"Thank you," Rose says knowing they don't do this for the praise but is still nice hearing, nonetheless.</p><p>Red Hood and Ravager, once giving Eve a spare knife for reassurance, turn around with heading out the door Rose came in as they disappear into the darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>Later in an apartment bedroom</p><p>On the bed is Timothy and Rose with the sheets barely covering their naked bodies as Tim is in the throes of a nightmare which stirs Rose awake. Carefully putting her hand on his arm is a familiar pull that draws Tim out of the nightmare back into being awake. For some moments they lay content while Timothy regains control of his senses.</p><p>Exhaling "It was the warehouse all over. When Batman chose to save the Joker over me, when saving a mass murder of thousands was more important than recusing his own son. Because he cares more for the villains over the innocents who perish" Tim says quietly and bitterly.</p><p>Rose moves in closer with lightly laying her hand over Timothy's chest who enjoys the presence of another person, and obviously, it being her. A person who has helped him get through these past years from the League of Assassins to returning to Gotham City. Rose has nothing but loathing for Batman from knowing the full story of how Timothy died. Has nothing but loathing for the man who calls himself a hero, only is anything but one.</p><p>The whole reason Robin was even operating alone the night Joker caught him is from having broken ties with Batman before. Well not so much Timothy didn't have solo patrols rather the Dark Knight and he had a parting of ways.</p><p>All because Batman had weeks before on Tim's birthday decided to make the kid spy on all his friends like Alfred and others for preparing towards a future where one of them went evil, only to be a trick so Tim would stop trusting anyone. Tim had told Bruce off, who had the ego to not apologize or consider anything he did as wrong.</p><p>Upon his kidnapping by the Joker Batman eventually showed up to recuse Robin, and when Tim had seen the trapped Joker under a car due to a burning warehouse Tim had suggested just putting him down or merely letting Joker die. Instead, Batman wasted valuable time in freeing Joker only to watch as Timothy was engulfed in flames before getting out of the warehouse.</p><p>Of course, Timothy was later brought back to life by Ras al Ghul who took an interest in him, for a possible future heir.</p><p>Batman like usual Rose knows cynically, gave himself a pat on the back for not letting a monster miss a chance for redemption, at the cost of his son, or turning into the Joker. Which is seriously debatable Rose ponders. No matter how many innocent people suffer, Joker's body count alone is people stopped counting after a thousand.</p><p>Some people can't be redeemed. It's what made people Tim and she needed for cleaning out the trash. Because the ones who should have dealt with the problem without people dying didn't. Not that either is unaware about the downsides to their methods, like relation from family members of the bad guys increases, etc.</p><p>Honestly Rose thinks Batman is nothing more than an overgrown child in a bat suit with mental issues and should have gotten medical help, like therapy as a kid following his parent's death. Maybe that wouldn't have stopped the creation of Batman, but Bruce might have been a healthier person. Not a person who uses others for the sake of his mission, to the point of abuse and lives for nothing else.</p><p>Like Oliver Queen for example lived through five years of hell, became a killer, suffers from PTSD but still treats people with respect, still is a caring human being to the people he considers family. Or in general for showing her kindness despite who her father is.</p><p>And really the only time Oliver ever brought the hammer down on other vigilantes was when they started targeting innocent people.</p><p>Frankly Rose thinks and has expressed previously more than once if Batman sees himself as so close sanity's cliff, than he should have locked himself up in Arkham with the rest.</p><p>"Thank you," Timothy says drawing Ravager out of her thoughts.</p><p>"What for?" Rose asks.</p><p>"Just being here with me, for not leaving" Tim replies looking at her.</p><p>Cupping his face softly "I told you I wouldn't leave you ever, right? I keep my promises" Rose says warmly.</p><p>"Love you" Timothy replies grinning.</p><p>"Love you too" Rose says smiling.</p><p>Timothy and Rose exchange a kiss which quickly becomes heated while Tim moves his hands down resting on her hips, while Rose wraps her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they break off for air and continue laying there enjoying each other's presence.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The bottom author notes got to be so long I made it a second chapter and goes into why I have serious issues with DC as they make it like any person who kills, even for a good reason is condemned.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author Notes Chapter</p><p>Yeah, my digs towards Superman and Batman is a massive one to DC comics. Why? Unlike Marvel where despite nobody is in-universe all friendly towards Frank Castle, for good reason mind you, or Wolverine, despite people being nicer towards him, is Marvel doesn't go out of its way to bash them for using lethal methods.</p><p>Anybody remember Jean-Paul Valley who filled in for Bruce after Bane broke his back, then eventually went psycho? The reason for that is DC has said they created Jean-Paul Valley as a direct response to fans getting sick of Batman's no-kill rule.</p><p>Rather recently Jason Todd in recent years has his teeth all but removed as can't kill in order to fit in with Batman. And if he does kill like shooting Penguin DC sees nothing wrong with having Bruce beat his son to near death.</p><p>Compared to Marvel where despite Spiderman being the biggest no-kill hero, one of Peter's friends is Wolverine as they enjoy each other's company even off the job. And Peter was one of the first ones to get along, as best anyone does with Frank Castle once realizing Castle was on the good guy's side.</p><p>In DC for Superman and Batman being their main two flagship heroes, they judge other heroes who even kill in self-defense as a pariah and you get treated worse than Joker.</p><p>For example, one-time Batman chewed out Huntress for killing in self-defense, is something I loathe more than no killing rule. Like Peter Parker doesn't kill yet I don't have anywhere near the issue I do with him.</p><p>This behavior from DC that has gone on for decades is appalling, childish and an insult to every police officer, military person, or even a normal person merely defending themselves.</p><p>Pretty much DC thinks you're an out of control nut job if you think putting down a bad guy for protecting others or yourself is at times needed.</p><p>I obviously made Joker dead in this, something I took great joy in. Really, I don't think DC would know what to do without their Joker.</p><p>They even had Batman perform CPR on the Joker to bring Joker back to life years ago and another time threw Joker into a Lazarus Pit.</p><p>Plus, the whole "Oh if you kill the Joker you become the Joker" is I have seen it so much in the past decade's worth of material I have gotten sick of it. That's an utterly brainless statement.</p><p>Like I understand Batman not killing but please DC come up with something better than that garbage.</p><p>Regarding Timothy's backstory for how he died I pulled some from the recent DCAU comics where that's how they killed off Jason Todd. Of course, I don't know how Jason in DCAU survived the warehouse since they had not covered that yet, and his reasons for ending up in Joker's hands were obviously different.</p><p>But yeah DCAU Batman prioritized saving Joker over Jason Todd's life which should come as no shock since the modern age Batman across the various mediums he appears in clearly cares more for his villains than the innocent people. It's no longer just an OCC moment, or a slip-up, not how DC has gone overboard, for now, two full decades, if not longer.</p><p>It's moved beyond just not killing into something worse when your starting to actively care more about the villain's lives, than the innocents. That's not a hero.</p><p>Frankly, I have no love for the modern age Bruce Wayne who is a distrusting, egotistical judgmental jerk if you don't agree with him, verbally and physically abusive to his so-called family with seeing them as nothing but pawns. (Which goes back longer than Tom King.) Not to mention DC constantly giving him get out of Arkham cards.</p><p>As far as I'm concerned, he is no better than Iris West off the Flash TV show.</p><p>Frankly Blade from the three-film series is nicer than modern age Batman so let that sink in. (obviously, the actor is a different subject entirely)</p><p>Like I've said before this makes it extremely hard to write for Batman on a positive note.</p><p>Until next time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>